


A New Dawn

by Lesbian_Ducklord



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Ducklord/pseuds/Lesbian_Ducklord
Summary: CURRENTLY DISCONTINUEDJim Starling is dead and now Drake Mallard is Darkwing Duck. This time however, as more than just a TV show character. After receiving a request for help, Drake, with the assistance of his new friend Launchpad, must find out what happened to Jim Starling.





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I've ever written so here we go. The title is a reference to the original title of the first episode.

Things hadn’t started out as well as they had hoped. Who would’ve thought living in the same town as the famed adventurer Scrooge McDuck and the superhero Gizmoduck would mean there’s no evil for a new hero to stop. Drake had been Real Superhero Darkwing Duck for a week, but still hadn’t stopped any crime.

“I don’t understand LP. Something or someone should’ve needed the help of Darkwing Duck by now!” Launchpad looked down at the slightly deflated mallard standing next to him in the lobby of McDuck manor, “Don’t get discouraged drake. I’m sure someone will-” Launchpad was soon interrupted by the yelling of a Scottish accent.

“Bless me bagpipes lady! I’m a treasure hunter not a missing duck hunter!” the duck himself, Scrooge McDuck, yelled into his phone. Calming himself, he continued, “I’m sorry, but I can not help you.” Both Drake and Launchpad perked up, looking at one another then back towards Scrooge. Scrooge waited a minute for the person on the other end to finish speaking, “I understand Gizmoduck isn’t available and I’m your last hope, but I can’t-” Launchpad took the phone interrupting Scrooge.

“Mr. McD may not be able to help, but Darkwing Duck and his faithful sidekick Launchpad Mcquack would be delighted to help you!” Launchpad beamed with pride as a woman’s voice spoke from the phone with excitement and relief, “Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I’ll send my home address. Please meet me here as soon as you can!” “Of course mam. Be there in a crash!” Launchpad happily hung up the phone turning to a stunned Scrooge and Drake.

Drake was the first to speak, “For one, did you just say ‘Be there in a cra-” before being interrupted by Scrooge’s yelling, “What were you thinking Launchpad?!” Drake took the phone from Launchpad to read the address and Scrooge continued his lecture, “Darkwing Duck is not real! He is nothing more than a character in a tv show!”

Launchpad’s smile faltered for a minute before Drake put his hand on his arm reassuringly, “Just, have a little faith in Launchpad.”

Scrooge looked between the two and sighed, “Fine.” the two looked at each other excitedly. “But!”, Scrooge continued, “Don’t get in over your heads. This could get-” ''Dangerous?”, the two unanimously exclaimed. Scrooge rolled his eyes and left the two to go count his money. “Well then,” Drake looked up at Launchpad. “Let’s get dangerous!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Scrooge McDuck without having him say "Bless me bagpipes!" at least once. It's the law :)


	2. Prologue

It was all said and done. Jim Starling was presumed dead. No one could’ve survived being in such close proximity to an explosion like that. All of Duckburg would move on, however, a certain two ducks still felt sadness and a little bit of guilt ringing heavy in their chests.

Jim Starling was Launchpad’s hero, someone he had looked up to for years! Jim was the reason Drake kept getting back up, and now he was gone. Not only was Jim gone, but so was Drake’s chance to be Darkwing Duck, until Launchpad spoke up.

“You know, you could do this for real,” Drake solemnly took his hat from Launchpad’s hands.

“What? Be a superhero?”, he questioned. “I mean, sure. I’m scrappy, I’m brave, and I look great in the cape,” he exclaimed as his spirits rose a little. “Gizmoduck does it."

"I am better than Gizmoduck,” the mallard quickly retorted. Launchpad looked at the masked mallard encouragingly, “It’s one thing to play a hero, and it’s another thing to actually be a hero,” he stated as he smiled looking off in the distance.

Looking back at the mallard next to him eyes tearing up, he encouragingly said, “Do it for Jim.” Drake thought for a minute before responding worried, “I don’t know I- This whole thing sounds like it could get-” “Dangerous?’’, Launchpad interjected.

The two looked at each other, Drake gaining confidence as he put his hat back on. Launchpad pulled a Darkwing Duck poster from his jacket. “Well, you already got one fan,” he said as he happily handed Drake a pen.

Drake gladly took the pen and signed the poster Drake Mallard. As he handed it back to Launchpad, the duck read his name. “Drake Mallard huh? Never heard of you.” Drake smiled up at Launchpad as they walked off the now destroyed set together, blissfully unaware of the dangers soon to come, and unaware of the smell of paint coming from the sewer drain.


	3. The Mysterious Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to feed into the next one.

Most of the set and props for the Darkwing Duck movie had been destroyed in the fire. Lucky for Drake and Launchpad however, The Ratcatcher had survived.

Drake, now dressed as the masked mallard Darkwing Duck, drove the motorcycle to their destination. He couldn’t stop smiling the entire way. “I can’t believe I’m doing this! This is a dream come true!” he excitedly exclaimed. “And I can’t believe how close that coffin shaped mailbox is getting to us!” Launchpad responded just as excited. “Yeah- wait.” Darkwing looked ahead just in time to slam on the brakes and just barely miss the mailbox.

Darkwing put his hand over his chest, trying to calm down from the adrenaline as Launchpad stood up from the sidecar, “Aw, you didn’t crash it. It’s ok DW, we can work on it! Now, let’s go get dangerous!”. DW slowly climbed off the bike, walking to the front door behind LP, “I think we already got dangerous with my driving.” he sarcastically responded. The two approached the door and took a look up at the house. It felt like a mix of a family home from the suburbs and a haunted house.

DW collected himself, and after taking a deep breath, rang the doorbell. The sound that resulted was a deep horn, followed by the surprised yelps of a startled hero who was now in the arms of his equally as startled pilot. The door opened to reveal a female duck dressed in red standing before them. “Oh, thank goodness you came! Please, please, come in!” she said before stepping aside to let them in. Launchpad and Drake gave each other a reassuring look before entering the home.


	4. The Missing Mallard

The inside of the house was, interesting to say the least. It somehow managed to have a ‘nuclear family home’ vibe and a gothic Victorian vibe at the same time. Launchpad and Darkwing sat on the couch looking around at the interior of the house. The house was as strange as the tall woman currently in the kitchen. Her hair was black with silver streaks that was in a high updo. Her clothes were red and almost made her look like a vampire.

Needless to say, not what the duo had been expecting.

The female duck entered the living room carrying a tray with tea and sandwiches on it, “I’m so sorry for not being prepared. Part of me wasn’t expecting you to show up. I thought you were just a dedicated cosplayer.”

Darkwing looked wounded for a moment before regaining his pride, “Well, I hope to prove your first impression wrong, Miss?” “Night. But please, call me Katie.” the woman duck responded, reaching her hand out to shake DW’s. “Nice to meet you, Katie! I’m Launchpad.” The three all shook hands and Katie sat down with them, grabbing a picture frame that had been face down on the table next to her. “I suppose I should tell you why you’re here,” she said, sighing as she solemnly looked down at the photo in her hands.

“Say, you look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?” Launchpad questioned. “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew both me and my husband all things considered. Which is why you’re here, my husband. He’s been missing for a week now. The police have just presumed him dead and given up the search.” She looked back down at the photo with her brows furrowed. “But I know he has to be alive! His body still hasn’t been found and with all his stunt training from his time on the show.” All of a sudden, realization hit Drake like a ton of bricks.

“Wait a minute, let me see that photo.” Katie reached out handing him the photo. What Drake and Launchpad saw hit them hard. In the photo was a young Katie Night, and a young Jim Starling. “JIM STARLING IS YOUR HUSBAND?!” Drake loudly exclaimed in a mix of shock and fear. “Of course! Katie Night, the actress who played Morgana Macawber, evil villain turned Darkwing Duck’s lover. That’s why you look so familiar!” Launchpad exclaimed.

Katie nodded before continuing, “Yes, I was the actress who played Morgana.” “But, how? You and Mr. Starling? He never mentioned having a wife or anything in interviews.” Drake asked, confused about this new revelation.

Katie smiled, “We met on the show. What started as two actors acting out a romance, became a real romance. He proposed during the premiere of the season one finale. I asked him to keep it low profile, we already were constantly swamped by the paparazzi and I knew it would only be worse if it got out we were together.” She then frowned before continuing, “But now I'm beginning to regret that decision. Now barely anyone believes I’m his wife, not like it would help me if they did. Everyone is so sure he’s dead.’’ “Well mam, we-” Drake hopped off the couch, interrupting Launchpad before he could continue “Need to deliberate in the other room! Just, give us one second!” Drake quickly said before dragging Launchpad into the next room.

“DW, what are you-” “We can’t tell her we were there!” the masked mallard quickly exclaimed. “Why? Shouldn’t she know?” Launchpad asked a little unsure of what DW was saying. Darkwing frowned before responding “I just don’t want her to become more upset or lose faith in us. What if she’s right? What if Jim is still out there? We gotta do it for him, for both of them.” Launchpad looked to Darkwing, then back to Katie, who was sadly gazing at the photo of her husband before sighing. “Ok, we won’t tell her, unless she asks. If she asks, she deserves to know.” Darkwing looked up and smiled at Launchpad, “Thanks, LP.”

The two proudly reentered the living room, “Miss Night,” Katie turned around to face the duo, “You can count on us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's actor name was pulled from Darkwingsnark's (on Tumblr) DWD Actor AU  
https://darkwingsnark.tumblr.com/post/149050669887/micaxiii-drew-a-majority-of-the-crew-members-in
> 
> From now on whenever an actor character is mentioned their name will be based on their AU. I'll put the link in the chapter notes whenever this is done.


End file.
